I am Old
by Koken
Summary: A Non-dependent sequel to "I am," Archer finally has some doubts and finally gets a little time in the middle. It's only fair right? BE WARNED, Lemon, threesome, Trip x Archer x T'Pol


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Enterprise, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Trip…stop playing with the damn transporter...

**Warnings: Sexual Content **yeah, it's explicit so be warned. It is also containing a good amount of slash, it's a threesome people, everyone get some attention…a lot of attention…all the attention they can get ^_~ You have been warned.

**AN: **10.11.12 Don't Mind me, just making a few typo corrections, no major changes or extra tiddy bits yet.

**I am Old**

I quite often feel like a glorified referee. Who needs children when your lovers constantly act like twelve year olds? Part of me always defaults to the role of leader so I suppose it was bound to happen on our relationship as well. Let us also not forget I gave these two beautiful people orders for nearly ten years if not more. I try to keep out of this one, I watch them doing the dishes in the kitchen, cleaning up and working together despite what looks like bickering. I can tell by their tones that this is nothing but playful.

Particularly Trip, his tone goading toward the Vulcan, prodding her for a response and obviously enjoying it. I keep my eyes trained on my PADD, tuning them out at the mention of warp engines, statistics and ratios. They fight over plenty of things that mean nothing, plenty of things that are just words in order to taunt one another. I focus on the reports that need my attention before the next day. Despite Trip's adherence to my former title, I am an Admiral and my desk job provides me with more paperwork and less exploring then I would like, but with age comes experience, power, responsibility and even more than that, back aches. I shift in my chair, tilting my head to let the bones in my neck pop audibly.

"Cap'in" Trip snaps, voice a little testy and I know the Vulcan has just made a hit on my friend's nerves. I glance up to find them face to face, inches apart. They were either going to kiss any second or deck one another. Both were equally possible. As soon as my attention is up, Trip speaks but he never takes his searing blue eyes off the calm woman in front of him. "T'Pol here thinks she knows you better than I do."

"Oh no!" I say before I can reign in the urge, and sensor myself, I don't realize the words could mean I was agreeing with the blonde.

"HA!" Trip immediately cries in victory causing the Vulcan to twitch in a small victorious smile.

"Let him finish." She whispers, displaying her knowledge of what I'm going to say. She is going to rub this in the southerner's face to no end.

"I'm not touching this one with a ten foot pole." I say firmly, scooting back my chair to remove myself from the room and the argument.

Unfortunately for me Trip is a bulldog when he wants to be. He follows me partially into the hallway, "Come on!" He groans, eyes bright blue and charming smile, "I've known ya' longer."

T'Pol won't just sit behind and let him goad me into the argument, probably because this is more of their game than mine. Her voice is calm and very Vulcan but I recognize her emotions vibrating through her expressive eyes and warming the back of my head where our mating bond exists. "Trip was asleep for a decade of you 'knowing you', in addition, I have been your mate longer." That get's Trip's attention and they are facing one another again, fighting without anymore thought toward me. Yep, definitely foreplay fighting.

"Oh, Low blow!" The younger man cries, "I was in a coma from saving his life!" thankfully I've been forgotten again. I step away and retire to my office. I have several messages to write and I don't have time for my bickering lovers. Besides they'll probably be on a different argument in a few minutes anyway.

I finish my work in short order and return to the hallway where I left them. I smile, leaning against the doorway as I watch the man I love kiss the woman I love. This relationship is so much less confusing then I thought it would be. I love the site of them, together, passionate, alive and beautiful together. I watch the blonde dominate the smaller woman's mouth. I don't let that fool me, because I know if she wanted to she could push and trap him against the wall with little effort. He breaks the kiss with her, lips still touching hers, eyes half open and watching her. His hands on her face, fingers gentle as they trail across her jaw. His posture shows no room for argument, he wants her and he's not taking no for an answer.

She looks beautiful in the soft cotton dress, something she claims is practical in the hot San Francisco summer although I suspect she wears them for the leers that Trip tends give her. Not saying I don't equally appreciate her in them. I enjoy the view from my office, not daring to step forward and break the mood unfolding in front of me. They did an awful lot of arguing to get here, it would be downright mean to get in the way of their making up. I know by the tenderness of their touch and gaze, relaxed and utterly natural poses that they are still oblivious to my presence. I watch those sure Vulcan hands lay on Trip's hips almost tentatively, fingertips brushing the easy cotton shirt and casual slacks but not yet moving to take them off. She still has such trouble admitting to this part. The enjoyment of staring into each other's eyes, when physical pleasure isn't the point. At least the desire for physical pleasure she can understand and dismiss as a quest for worldly desires. An indulgence. One she submits to for the benefit of her mates.

She's in luck today however, where I would stare at her, worship her for hours, Trip is much less patient then me. His wide hands are already beginning to explore her body with a lazy urgency. His mouth hungry on her's and his touch designed to stroke her into a frenzy quickly rather than let her stew at a slow burn. I know those hands. Those experienced and finely tuned hands that know more than anyone would guess how to make the finest of adjustments.

I can feel her. Boiling slowly in the back of my mind and flowing through me easily. I feel my mind reach out to her, words and pictures flowing to her in a rush that she can easily decipher. I tell her how beautiful they are, how amazing they are. I want to let her feel how much I love them. I feel her respond, physically between her legs and the stir of sweetness in her heart. That's always the strangest part of our communication. Stronger with each passing year I feel more of her, know more of her and find myself acting more like her. I useful trait for an Admiral, keeping my emotions in check and rationalizing situations. Trip says she's been good for me and I would never deny it. She even has the ability to lend me her calm and control when my rage burst over it's walls and instead of loosing it I let her take it for me. I remind her softly with a buzz of humor humming in my mind that the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach is love and she actually lets out a chuckle, something she has obviously picked up from us humans.

Trip blinks down at her. Although he is connected with her as well it isn't as strong as us yet and he takes a moment to realize we have had some sort of conversation. He peeks over at me with a little smile. I can't connect with him. I can't send him all the love I feel for him, or the desire that stirs inside me. Then again I don't need to send him any emotion to let him know that I think they are hot together. Hell, he can probably tell from looking at my pants much less knowing me so well. He keeps his eyes on mine for a moment as he lets his hand wander down to the hem of T'Pol's dress. He knows I love her legs and the curve of her ass. He knows it takes my breath away and that is why his hand moves up that delicious thigh in such a seductive way, to tease me. I'm not sure if realizes that his hands are part of what makes it so exciting. He trails up her skirt and leaves a line of exposed creamy thigh in its wake and I can't help but groan.

I shift against the door adjusting the tightness of my uniform as I watch them lean in and kiss one another, beautiful once again as they lose themselves in each other. They are amazing, but for some reason, my mood pulls me down. Maybe it was the long day. Maybe it was the ache in my aging body. Maybe it was the realization that T'Pol looks younger than Trip now. Or maybe, it was just the site of two beautiful, smooth and youthful bodies twined together. I close my heart off a little, sinking back into myself as I watch them tangle. I'm not jealous of them, I don't feel left out or abandoned or unloved, just sad. I watch with the knowledge that although not the oldest in the room, I will be the first to die. My mortality will come to an end far before either of them and they will be like this. Together, without me and I wonder if when I die I can still watch them. I don't have to touch them to love them.

I know they will always love each other. Take care of each other. They are beautiful together, but part of me hates the idea that I will leave them. I will break Trips heart and I will throw T'Pol into a spiral of emotion she doesn't want to deal with, doesn't know how to deal with. I will do that to them even though I would throw myself off a cliff to prevent it.

And the worst part is that when I'm gone, I won't be there for them. Not just for their grieving but for their everyday life. I won't be there to help Trip goad the Vulcan. I won't be here to help T'Pol rub Trip's nose in his impatience. I won't be here to make the final choice on what restaurant we eat at. I won't be here to break up their bickering with easy banter when it gets too rough. I won't be here to buffer Trip when he's actually frustrated and he need to talk to someone who will be just as fired up over injustice as he is. I won't be here to push T'Pol that little bit further with slow patience to embrace her emotions and love us more like a human. More like she wants to.

I won't be here, because I'll be dead. I'll die first and my heart constricts at the idea of losing all this but more so, I don't want to leave them. They need me. They need me to help keep them together. They weren't able to stay together before me, when it was just the two of them. I'm an important piece. Then again maybe I just need them to need me. Maybe they don't really need me at all. Maybe I'm just getting in the way and I don't know it.

I don't notice that they have stopped kissing. They lean against one another, still beautiful but consumed by a sudden sadness. So heartbroken. Damn it. They are sad because of me. I can feel it now. T'Pol in my mind, like a daydream trying to appear but there is no need because she is right in front of me. I know what must have happened. She felt my sadness, Trip felt her's and it looped back to me. I feel a horrible push of guilt for destroying such a beautiful moment between them. _'I'm sorry' _I send to her, with my regrets and I pull back my sorrow, I bury it and push it down and drive it away. I should let them have their time. Let them be together. They should get used to it, even though I know they aren't that shallow I wonder at what point I'll be too old to be attractive to them anymore. When will I be too old to hold them or kiss them the way I want to?

'_Enough'_ T'Pol's voice, not quite a voice snaps through my head and brushes over my thoughts with a roil of disapproval. Her body is formal again, but there is the slightest hint of a frown on her lips. Oh shit. I think I just made her mad. Trip seems to think the same thing as he steps back, sensing both the shift in her posture and in her mind. I watch the young engineer peek at me with sparkling blue eyes that tell me in no uncertain terms that I'm in for it now. There's no way he'll try and save me either.

Her movements are sure and strong as she stalks toward me. She kisses me, her reassurance very visceral in my mind as she washes me with love. Desire. Attraction. A memory fills me of us laying naked in bed, I was recently asleep and I caught her watching me. I ask her if she likes what she sees. She tells me I am visually pleasing. Now, when she replays that memory I feel her hiding, hiding how captivated she was by me, embarrassed to be caught staring so intently, absorbed so completely in something as trivial as physical attraction. I feel her hands slide down my arms and stroke the tone muscle under my uniform, a not so subtle way of reminding me that though I may feel old I'm not as decrepit as I make myself seem.

l realize something as I look down at her, soft brown eyes still echoing sadness as they meet mine. I may feel like a victim of time, but she will be that last to die. And she knows it. I feel the slight wash of sadness push through me as she sends me her love and admiration for me. She can't help but send everything she represses behind her calm exterior and I feel the sadness she holds somewhere buried deep inside that fragilely balanced Vulcan mind. She sees the fact I will die first every time she looks at me. It's something she must have accepted when she took a human lover, even two human lovers, but still, it is there. Her logical mind will never let her completely forget such a fact., For a moment I see that bleeding through my sadness, my sudden and inexplicable negativity showing me that moment of her fear and I find it touching. She will watch me die. We've both seen Trip die once, we both know with a horrible certainty what that would feel like.

My eyes search hers and my hand strokes the side of her face lovingly. I can't help the need to touch her as I see her pull back her raw emotions. I glance at the blonde behind her, and I see in him the raw emotion we're feeling without any of the concrete explanation as to why we are feeling it. It's like a thick wool blanket pulling down his soul. He is confused but tactful enough not to demand answers as I divert my attention back to the woman in my arms. She's deceptively small, her body softly curving against mine but arched upward to meet me. I suddenly feel her change. She's going to show me something important.

She slides her hand to my head, placing her finger to my temple and I feel a sudden rush as she connects to me. Her emotions stirring and rolling close to the surface makes it difficult to stay upright. I feel her envelop me, and instead of sadness is a clinging touch. Almost desperate. I see her touching my face as I sleep. Watching me. Cherishing me. I see her watching me and Trip drinking beer and watching football or baseball or waterpolo, laughing and talking to the vid screen. She doesn't care about the game but the memory of us, happy and exuberant is one she holds on to. Then she rushes me with images and feelings bombarded together. My body over her as I sink inside her streaching and seeking her body with an almost worshiping groan. Trip finishing an argument with a hard kiss and a lustful grab around her body. A hurried scramble or limbs and clothes as Trip pulls her into a closet in some public place because his patience has run out and he can't wait. I feel a rush from her memory. That moment when he pulls her aside to do something completely illogical but she lets him, because it's another memory, another amazing memory of him and she will cherish it, because it is him and she loves him more then she is willing to admit to herself even now.

I have never been particularly fluid at mind melds, but I struggle to pull forward something for her to know, something I need for her to see. I send her the moments of her that I cherish. Making love early in the morning before getting out of bed, or getting to kiss her in the shower, showing her how enchanting she can be when she is simply sitting and reading, or when she comes down the staircase in a simple but beautiful formal dress. I send her my favorite moment of the Starfleet ball, moving to the music with her in my arms the world faded away as we sway with one another, her eyes on mine, chin tilted up to face me, and for a moment I almost kiss her she is so beautiful, forgetting that all of the Admiralty is watching.

She pulls away as my thoughts break down into nothing but emotions pouring into her and she understands me. I understand her. I kiss her as her hands brush my wet cheek. I don't know if they are for the happy moment I showed her or the simple overload that occurs when she sometimes seeks my mind. It doesn't matter because she is right about something. I have to keep in mind that if I only have a year left or a decade or it doesn't matter, I have to take advantage of every moment with her, with him. With them. There isn't time to dwell on wrinkles and graying hair and tired limbs. I love her, and I should stop thinking about what will happen when I'm gone and start remembering that I am here.

I pull her to me with a sudden and unbelievable desperation. My mouth and tongue seek her's and push into the warmth eagerly. She arches against me wrapping her arms around my neck and keeping my mouth on hers for a wonderfully long few minutes. Her tongue is soft and wet and moving with mine. Her plump lips are firm and sure yet the flesh so soft and yielding to me. When I let out a breath, a deep ever moving breath that feels like my lungs are burning I feel Trip.

Trip is close to me, so close and so very warm against me that I can't forget him. I don't want to forget him. I feel his soft hands trace across my hip and hold me to him. I can't read his mind but I feel his love somehow. Desperate in tenderness and delicate sweetness. I'm not soft. I'm not delicate and I'm not the kind of lover that needs tender softness, but somehow right now I feel those things from him and more importantly I feel them permeated with need and want. I don't know if he completely understands, but I don't care.

I really should have gulped for more air before I turn to him and kiss him but I don't. I feel him take in the desperation of my kiss and return it in kind. His mouth is burning, his tongue wild and young and full of energy. I always forget he's exactly the same as seven years ago. That he lost so much time. That it was ripped away from him. From us. For me. He did it for me. I kiss him harder. I want to swallow him, devour him. All of him. I feel him cling to me, focusing on me and kissing me back motion for motion. Air is a long forgotten detail as his hands work across my back and down my ass.

It's a silent battle for dominance as his tongue and mine dance. Warm wet silky muscle tangling as his hands move over my body and one of mine abandon's T'Pol's curves for him. He tastes amazing. He tastes like something salty and musky and perfect all together. He smells slightly like the Vulcan next to us, tastes a little like her. Suddenly I feel my back hit the wall but I'm bent backward as my ass grinds into the shallow table in our hall and I hear a clatter of the things on top being shoved to the floor as Trip takes complete control of me. He shoves me again, hands on my hips firmly as his lips break from mine and gasp for air.

I look at his amazing burning blue eyes. He's hot and determined and I literally shiver with his intensity. He is going to fuck me. He's going to fuck me so hard that I'll remember I am still alive, still very very alive. He reaches for my uniform, ripping at the cloth without reserve as he kisses me again, hands shoving my ass up onto the small table and spreading my legs.

I'm surrounded by him. Filled with the sensation of him. The knowledge that he is everything at the moment. I smell him. I taste him. I feel his hands on my skin as my clothes are pealed quickly away and fall to the floor. My heart is pounding as he pulls back again. This time we just breathe. He watches me. Eyes soft blue but burning into mine but he's lost some of his urgency. His hands move to my face, holding me gently, all he knows how to say, all he can say is "I love you" Those three soft and simple words that push straight to my heart.

He slides closer, my legs spreading to let him in, a position I'm not entirely used to but that I don't mind in the slightest. He says it again, words soft on his lips and echo in my ears. He tells me with those three simple words everything I know and have forgotten. His eyes bore into me, silent, his breathing heavy and warm on me as they tell me that he loves me. That he would give his life for me and has. I know I want him every moment of every day. That I need him. Suddenly the idea of trying to phase out my involvement to hurt them less when I die is ridiculous even in my mind.

I lean forward and kiss him, my hands sliding up to his face and holding him in steady in my gaze. The first kiss is short and simple. "I love you…" I tell him, lips still touching his. I let the words sink into him as they did for me before I capture his lips again and I feel his hands peeling my clothes off again but slower this time.

I push my weight up onto my hands as he slips off my pants and underwear leaving me naked on the edge to the small table, panting as his hand wraps around my hot length. He's nearly naked himself as the Vulcan makes an appearance behind him, her soft hands slipping down his pants and sending them to the floor in a puddle. I wonder idoly where she went. Until I hear the unmistakable sound of lube as it slides onto a finger somewhere and then everything begins to blur together.

When I'm in the middle, which honestly isn't often, it's always overwhelming in the purest and truest sense of the word. I feel myself pushed forward and my hands work at Trip's clothes pulling the rest of them away from his body until I could feel nothing but skin on glorious skin. I feel fingers, all over me, my chest, my shoulders, my arms, my back, and then my ass. Not just on me but in me. The breach is smooth and skilled but I don't feel anything but that and Trips hand in that moment. A slender finger wiggling into the depth of me while those experienced deft fingers stroke my hard flesh until it weeps.

I hear myself let out a soft sound as another slick finger pushes against my ass and wiggles its way inside me, joining it's friend. I lean back, not surprised to find T'Pol'strong arms now supporting me, the brush of her cloth covered breasts on my bare skin making my breath catch. This is all so much at the same time I'm not sure I can hold on. I close my eyes, hands griping at Trips hips and pulling him against me. I have to touch him, grind my aching flesh against his and pin his hand between us. I groan and capture his lips with mine. I feel his hand pull out from between us, flesh on flesh, so solid and hot burning against me. I struggle to breathe into the kiss his hands both move behind me. His wide strong palm spreads those strong sweet fingers over my flesh and yank me against him.

"Shit" I whisper, lips still bruising pressed against his and yet I need air. His hands pull me, grinding me into him, our bodies throbbing together, at the same time he is spreading me open for the fingers inside me. He lets another digit slip in causing me to shudder. God I need air, there isn't enough of it. All that I can understand is the feel of heat and pleasure creeping and rushing through my skin. A sink deep in my stomach makes me feel hallow, my mouth waters at the feel of those fingers moving, and his cock, rock hard and throbbing against my skin. It's amazing. It's perfect, and for a second I'm sure there can't be anything better, until that finger hit that spot. That perfect spot that defies biology. I jerk without warning, body pressing tighter against the blonde in font of me and my chest heaving. I know my face is contorted as I throw my head back, gasping for air cause I am so about to loose it.

I gasp as sudden cold envelops me, Trip has stepped back and I feel a swimming lightheaded rush as T'pol's fingers leave me. The feeling is just what I needed. Pulling the air back into my lungs as if slapping my face back into reality. I feel my body drop a few degree's chest steadying and my weight returning to me. It doesn't last long however as T'Pol spins me around and her hot lips claim me.

She is like fire, passion, heat and strength. Did I mention heat? Searing in my mouth burning through me, slamming into me and through me like a train through the chest, her hands burning hot trails over my skin. I grab her, desperate for a handhold as I stumble and pin her against the small table her hips crushed against me and her back bent in like a bow as her head and shoulders smack the hall wall. Our lips crushing and burning against each other. I feel Trip's strong hands on my hips and his lips on the center of my back, heat spreading from between my shoulder blades with his tender touch and striking deep into my heart. His soft lips move up my back to my neck, tongue dancing softly there as my heated kiss softens the Vulcan. Her mouth is supple and suddenly endearing. I break for a little breath letting out a whimper as Trip's cock presses against the slick heat of my ass.

I want him, god I want him and I want the woman in front of me and I love them. The spiraling tightness in my gut is not alone, I feel the tightness in my heart, the pound and the swell of tenderness with Trip's thickly gravel voice and soft southern accent float to me in a whisper. "God, Jon" He repositions himself and I break the kiss with T'Pol, my mouth watering and my lip finding it's way between my teeth as I feel myself literally whimper in incoherent bliss as my heart thunders wanting to return the sentiment but I can't make any other sound than the gurgle of a groan and a gasp as he begins to push inside me.

Oh shit , oh shit, oh shit. I gasp again and push myself back against him, my eyes trained on the deep brown of the Vulcan beneath me. "Oh….God Damn" I whisper, the word drawn out on my tongue as Trip sinks deep inside of me. He's hard, and huge and filling me up pushing the heated hallow feeling around like a fluttering animal. I feel my head spin, my world shivering on the edge of a razor sharp blade that promises so much. I feel myself grip the lip of the table for purchase as I push back against the younger man, his hungry hard heat filling me and making my cock jump as I let out a strangled groan that might even have been a scream.

My vision almost blurs for a second, but as it comes back into focus I watch the gorgeous woman in front of me push herself on the table effortlessly, she smirks at me as the only one left dressed she chooses not to even try and get naked. Her soft fingertips trail up her silken thighs pulling up her skirt and I hear a whimper and I wonder for a second where it came from. When I feel the reserved woman's slight smirk in my mind and know it was from me. I watch her push up the soft fabric and her fingers slip down her dainty underwear. I gulp and I swear I can _smell_ her. I pull myself forward between her inviting spread thighs, my body trembling as Trip's heat slides out of me.

I groan as her deftly tiny hand reaches out and takes me heat to her grip, guiding me to where I want to be most, buried in wonderful wetness. I make some desperate sound and feel my eyes sink closed as I take a breath, Trip just barely inside me, my weeping arousal just barely inside T'Pol. For a breath the world stops turning, my head stops spinning and I close my eyes to everything but the feeling pouring through me that I know are both mine and theirs. I am loved, I am cherished, and oh god, I am wanted.

I feel Trip's patience break like a damn snapping as his hips drive forward and roughly force me forward and into T'Pol's arms, and her undeniable heat. My breath shoots from my lungs like I've been kicked in the chest, my cock swelling and threatening to explode in a single moment of pleasure. Oh god no, to soon. I stop myself deep in T'pol's wet heat and hold my breath. No. No don't come. Not yet. Hold on. I feel T'Pol's touch, her control and sweetness curling in my chest, calming my nerves and giving me the control I need at the same time I feel her tense and let out a moan that could make me blush at any other time. I breathe deeply as I let my lips brush against the side of her cheek, her body clenching me softly, the over tight wetness making my head reel. I make another incoherent sound that I wanted to be her name but only comes out as a uncontrolled sound of lust.

I feel more in control as the blonde behind me begins to move, his thick unrelenting body deep in mine, pushing, pulling, stroking as he begins his long torturous strokes. My hips have no choice but to follow his, moving in a maddeningly slow, wonderfully teasing stroke the echo in the body beneath me. My forehead leans onto hers, shoulders tense with the pressure of keeping control and submitting to the pleasure. I feel my mouth fallen open, my body shaking with on the support of my arms as I again feel the younger man's patience run out. He groans, his moans deep enough to resonate through the base of my neck. "God your so wonderfully tight…" He whispers and I feel myself want to blush but there is not way to prevent my blood from racing through my body on fire, much less concentrate on my face.

I feel myself whine like a desperate animal, as he nibbles on my neck, changing is angle to push me over the woman beneath me until we're forced up against the wall, one of his hands gripping my hip hard, the other woven under my chest. His palm burns hot on the front of my shoulder, fingers curled around my collar, holding on for leverage as his pace speeds up, his body driving into mine with a lust filled growl. I feel the pleasure building in my gut, threatening to explode as he drives me hard into the woman below me and I feel my mind come apart at the seams.

Pleasure knifes through my body spiraling up the small of my back and ripping through my conscienceless in an explosion that fries my nerves. I know I am letting out a strangled scream but I can't stop myself as the heat around me tightens in wet bliss and the thick wonderful heat invading me drives harder and deeper with an erratic pattern. Yes Yes Yes.

I finish coming hard and my head spins as I let it fall into the woman's neck beneath me, her scent filling me and fluttering around me. I suck in air heavily, my body burning hot and slick with sweat when I realize I am holding her and she is holding me up. Trip's weight is heavy on my back, but my body is limp and sated and I can't move if I wanted to.

I take a minute, basking in the feeling of dizzy happiness. Happiness, joy, not just from the awesome, mind blowing, get you from all sides sex, but the overwhelming tenderness I can still feel from T'Pol's lips in my hair, to Trip's hand now gently and idoly stroking my collarbone instead of griping my shoulder.

"Damn…" I whisper and that's all I can think of to say. All I can push out of my mouth.

I feel Trip chuckle behind me and his warm lips brush my neck. "I must say. I agree with you Jon…"

I feel the young man slide out of me and the chill of the hall air sweeps over my bare sweaty skin. I try to push back and stand up but I feel my legs threaten to buckle and feel both sets of hand move to stabilize me. "Woah." I whisper, body still shivering and reeling from so much feeling all at once.

"Take it easy," smirks the southerner, his body slipping around me in a hug that holds my weight as he slowly walks me to the bedroom. "guess that's why we don't put you in the middle that often, we getting to be to much for you old man?"

I feel myself chill a little. Trip didn't actually know that was what the conversation and feelings were about. Did he? It doesn't seem to matter as the words slide through me and roll off my sated and slack shoulders. I feel the tease pass over me as just that. A tease, and I crack a smile. I don't care anymore. Not about something I can never help. I reach up and yank the younger man on top of me, looking into his sharp blue eyes and smirking. "Come here you little wiper snapper." I groan in an croak as I roll over him and pin him to the bed with a kiss and all the energy I have in my sex weakened body, and it is so worth it to feel the young man melt against me. To feel him softly surrender and kiss me demurely.

"I love you" He whispers and it rolls deep into my chest, steamrolling my heart.

"I am very fond of you as well…" Whispers the Vulcan as she shucks off her dress and climbs under the covers and pulling me on my side between the two of them. Naked, Sated and surrounded in wonderful loving heat I smile and I know that I don't care about the number of years old I am anymore. This is all that matters. Right here. Right now. Tomorrow be damned, whether I am hit by a falling tree, or drop dead of a heart attack, my life is full, and I have everything I could ever want, and I am a fool to think of giving it up.

"I love you both…" I whisper holding on for dear life to both of them.


End file.
